finalexistencefandomcom-20200215-history
Tranoan
Tranoan The Tranoan are a highly advanced race from the world of Strenoa. They were the second ones to join the kurlians in the United Galactic Races, in the year 194 BCE. The history of the tranoan is similar to humans, filled with violence over religion and control. The tranoan finally united most of their factions in the year 983 BCE, after they invented an interplanetary-drive and established a colony on their moon and a colony on the only other terrestrial planet in their star system. In the year 271 BCE, tranoan scientists invented their own version of an AE-drive and began creating warships and colonization ships. They then came across the kurlians and fulshans in the year 194 BCE. Description An average tranoan stands 2.4 meters and weighs 180 Kg. Their skin color can ranges from green to a brown. A tranoan's skin is thick and rough and natural armor plating covers their back, parts of the legs, and areas on their face. The natural armor was an adaptation to the rough environments they live in, including massive predators and extreme weather. Tranoans have two sets of small eyes and a pair of large, muscular legs and arms. They have two large fingers and a thumb and three large toes with claws. Tranoan's teeth are made for shredding meat, but if need be, they can crush and eat plants with the rear teeth as a last resort. History Even though the tranoans live in a violent environment, the tranoans respected and took care of everyone in their tribes. Tribes turned into cities, cities turned into states, and states turned into nations. These nations isolated themselves from other nations and only contacted each other through violence and war. The first recorded tranoan war was around the year 4000 BCE. The war included most of the tranoan nations at the time and ended in over 50,000,000 dead. In the year 1613 BCE, the tranoans achieved space flight and years later in 983 BCE, the tranoans created an interplanetary drive. After the tranoans established two colonies in their star system, most of the tranoan nations were united into one. Tranoans then invented their own version of an AE-Drive in the year 271 BCE and came into contact with the the United Galactic Races in 194 BCE and joined them that same year. The tranoan military proved very useful to the UGR because in the year 17 CE the Yorxa Empire started a war with the UGR, the Kurlian-Yorxa War. The war couldn't have been won by the UGR without the brutality of the tranoans. Even though most of the tranoan nations were united, a civil war broke out in 1045 CE between the tranoan government and radicals. The UGR supported the government and forty years later, the radicals were defeated. More than six centuries later tranoan terrorists began bombing the capital of Strenoa, causing more than 3000 casualties. The terrorists were apart of a state that was not united with the other tranoan states. Finally, after thousands of years of separation, every official tranoan nation was united in the year 2045 CE. Currently, the tranoans have thirty-five total warships, including seven battle-cruisers.